<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transfixed by chartreuseblueandyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605395">Transfixed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow'>chartreuseblueandyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Red was talking about the criminals ‘The Banker’ helped fund, Liz glanced at Ressler who was standing next to her. Red’s words faded away and she watched transfixed as Ressler licked his lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen &amp; Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know exactly when this is set but maybe early season 7? Basically whenever things were pretty chill with the team (and no Katarina vs Red business). It’s based off the gif on tumblr where you see Liz looking at Ressler licking his lips.<br/>It’s a pretty short one but inspiration struck so I had to write it. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red and Dembe had come into the Post Office to tell them about the new ‘blacklister of the week’: a woman, The Banker, who created an off the grid banking system for the criminal underworld. <br/>
As Red was talking about the criminals ‘The Banker’ helped fund, Liz glanced at Ressler who was standing next to her. Red’s words faded away and she watched transfixed as Ressler licked his lips.<br/>
It was an innocent enough gesture on his part but <em>fuck!</em> did he know the effect it had on her?<br/>
It was a habit that Ressler did often and everytime the only thing Liz could think about was that it seemed he was getting ready to kiss someone.<br/>
She would happily volunteer for the job.<br/>
His lips seemed perfect for kissing and she had to admit (only to herself) that on more than one occasion she had imagined sucking and biting his lower lip to see if she could get him to moan.</p><p>“Am I boring you Elizabeth?”<br/>
Her head snapped to Red and she scowled at the knowing smirk on his face.<br/>
Damn him and his observant ways.<br/>
Everyone’s eyes landed on her and she ignored the burn of Ressler’s gaze.<br/>
“Not at all. Carry on.”<br/>
Everyone focused back on Red who continued talking about the case but she didn’t miss the hint of a smirk that never left his face.<br/>
After a beat Liz slowly turned to look at Ressler who’s eyes were still on her. He raised an eyebrow, apparently also sensing that something was on her mind (though <em>thankfully</em> he didn’t know exactly what it was).<br/>
She just shook her head and turned back to Red, trying to focus again on what he was saying.</p><p>The briefing over, Red and Dembe were leaving to do, whatever they did in their own time, but as they passed her and Ressler, they slowed down.<br/>
The teasing glint in his eyes made Liz weary and with a wink he said,<br/>
“Don’t worry Lizzy, my <em>lips</em> are sealed.”<br/>
She instantly countered back.<br/>
“Don’t you have some corrupt officials to bribe or illegal goods to ship?”<br/>
He just threw his head back and laughed, and even Dembe grinned slightly, and as they walked off Red’s words echoed back to them.<br/>
“Touche Lizzy, touche.”</p><p>“What was all that about?”<br/>
Liz turned to her confused looking partner and grumbled under her breath about Red being a smug know-it-all.<br/>
Ressler just looked more confused.<br/>
She shook her head and ushered him into their office so they could get their things and leave.<br/>
“What was up with you during the briefing?”<br/>
Elizabeth used the pretense of getting her badge and gun to think about what to say (because she definitely would <em>not</em> be telling him the truth). She aimed for some casualness and gave a nonchalant shrug.<br/>
“Just Red being Red, you know how he is.”<br/>
“Mhm.”<br/>
Usually she loved that Ressler knew her so well but this time, with him still looking doubtful, she didn’t appreciate it as much.</p><p>Liz knew she couldn’t really fool Ressler into thinking it was nothing so as she walked out of their office, she opted to change the subject.<br/>
“Let’s go see if we can stop this Banker.”<br/>
He nodded and followed her out the door but she didn’t miss his knowing look, clearly aware of what she was doing.<br/>
As they stepped into the elevator, Liz realised that she’d have to be more careful of not expressing her feelings about Ressler out loud when Red was around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liz supposed her partner must’ve been in a fight to apprehend the suspect because at some point he had taken off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and along with his slightly messed up hair and bullet proof vest, he looked <em>deliciously</em> disheveled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to do a chapter 2, I love writing these light-hearted fics (especially after where the show left off). I admit one one of the things that inspired me for this chapter were the Ressler edits on instagram (the ones I’ve seen are by tinyislandofcalm, you should check them out, they’re great!!) <br/>I love hearing what you guys think so please let me know! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz and Aram had just arrived back at the post office from interviewing the former partner of the man they were after. The man was a former DEA agent who helped criminals hide their goods from law enforcement, and Ressler and Park had gone to the building he was last seen in. They didn’t think he’d be there but expected to find some clues as to where he was now. <br/>Aram’s desk phone rang and when he answered, he looked surprised. After a while he hung up and Liz asked, <br/>“What was that about?”<br/>“They got him.”<br/>Liz was confused.<br/>“Who? The blacklister?”<br/>Aram gave a chuckle.<br/>“Yeah. Apparently he turned up to his apartment right as the landlord was about to let Ressler and Park in.”<br/>Liz laughed.<br/>“Damn, that’s convenient.”<br/>Aram laughingly agreed.</p>
<p>Some time later, the elevator doors opened and out walked Park and Ressler, the latter pushing their handcuffed suspect forward.<br/>Liz supposed her partner must’ve been in a fight to apprehend the suspect because at some point he had taken off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and along with his slightly messed up hair and bullet proof vest, he looked <em>deliciously</em> disheveled.<br/>One of the other agents came forward to take him into the interrogation room and clearing the thoughts which had filled her mind, Liz joked,<br/>“Damn I wish our suspects would always just come to us.”<br/>Both Ressler and Park laughed and the latter said,<br/>“You joke, but that’s pretty much exactly what happened. One minute we were talking to the landlord and the next Ressler was chasing after the man.”</p>
<p>They walked towards her and Aram as Park spoke and soon Ressler was at her side. From the chase and fight he had been in, she could feel the heat roll off from his body onto hers.<br/>Not letting her mind stay there for too long, she asked him,<br/>“He caught you unaware huh?”<br/>“We sure didn’t expect him to turn up but, clearly -" he shot her an arrogant smirk, "- I handled it anyway.”<br/>She rolled her eyes but laughed and shook her head at her partner's smugness. <br/>Cooper came downstairs and, after congratulating Ressler and Park for getting the guy so quick, started talking about their plan of attack. Movement at her side distracted Liz and she glanced at Ressler. </p>
<p>He was paying attention to what Cooper was saying (unlike her) and was nodding along but at the same time he was unstrapping and taking off his vest. <br/>Liz didn’t know what came over her, but something about that action was so <em>unfairly</em> hot and if they'd been alone and she could act on her impulses, his shirt would soon follow the vest onto the desk.  <br/>Her lustful thoughts apparently weren’t going away any time soon and the loosened tie which had been under the vest, only made those thoughts stronger. <br/>Her partner was always so prim and proper so seeing him in this disheveled state: rolled sleeves, messy hair and loose tie was, she had to admit, <em>really</em> working for her. <br/>Damn. She could imagine another, much less lethal, situation where he would be this disheveled and Liz would most definitely <em>love</em> to help out there. </p>
<p>“Great job Donald! I hear you caught our suspect. Who knew that the FBI could be so efficient?”<br/>Hearing the source of the all-too-familiar voice step out of the elevator, Liz quickly looked away from Ressler to make sure Red didn’t catch onto where her thoughts had been.<br/>Unfortunately, it appeared she was too late. <br/>“I must say that I’m glad Lizzy wasn’t there, I think she would have been too distracted to catch the man.”<br/>Annoyed, more so at herself that she was caught again, she coldly said,<br/>“I can concentrate fine thanks.”<br/>He raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning her on that.<br/>She felt Ressler tense up next to her and turning, she couldn’t help the feeling of her heart warming because, even though he didn’t know what was going on, her partner was scowling at Red, sensing that he was annoying her about something. <br/>At that gesture, Red just grinned more. <br/>A moment later though, he started talking about the suspect and a few seconds later Ressler nudged her and whispered, <br/>“What was that about?”<br/>Meeting his eyes, she played it cool.<br/>“Just Red being Red.”<br/>He stared at her for a few more moments as if trying to gauge what the situation was. He seemed to sense that it wasn’t anything ‘life or death’ level of serious so after a beat, he looked back at Reddington. </p>
<p>Cooper was asking Red about the supposed accomplices the DEA agent had, but she was distracted once again by Ressler moving next to her. <br/>Still listening intently to what was being said, Ressler tightened up his tie and was fussing around with the collar of his shirt to get it back into its proper place. <br/>Liz was sure that Red, even though he was speaking to them all, was aware of what was happening and while she tried to control her expressions, she couldn’t stop her thoughts.<br/>Her mind went straight to how much she’d love to tighten his tie for him. Not to get him looking more formal, but quite honestly, the opposite.<br/>Liz could imagine how she’d use the tie to bring his face down closer to hers and when he’d be just a breath away she’d -<br/>“Would me explaining this through interpretive dance keep you from zoning out Elizabeth?”</p>
<p>Everyone’s eyes swivelled towards her. <br/>She scowled at Red.<br/>He smirked back. <br/>Cooper (bless him) seemed genuinely concerned and asked her, <br/>“Everything okay Elizabeth?”<br/>Nodding, she hastily replied, “thanks for your concern but I’m fine,” and at his persistent look she added, “really.”<br/>Cooper, convinced, nodded and that being dealt with, she turned her gaze to Red.<br/>“I was paying attention,” (though she hoped he wouldn’t make her prove it), “however, now that you’ve offered, I <em>would</em> like to see this interpretive dance that you speak of.”<br/>Next to her Ressler gave a snort at her snark while Red just chuckled. <br/>“Maybe next time Lizzy. I’ll even rope Dembe into it and make it into a duel act.” <br/>From the corner Dembe just gave a small smile and shook his head at his companion’s antics. </p>
<p>Cooper brought the conversation back on track and after a beat Ressler, still facing the front, quietly whispered to her.<br/>“At some point you’re going to have to tell me what’s up.”<br/>She gave no response because <em>yeah right!</em> like she’d ever confess to Ressler that Red found great amusement in the fact that she was <em>constantly</em> turned on by her partner. <br/>The partner in question turned his head towards her and, while she made sure to keep her gaze straight ahead, she could feel his burning into her. <br/>After a few seconds however, he followed her lead and faced the front and letting out a sigh of relief that he wasn’t going to press her on it, she tried to focus back on the briefing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She quietly opened the door and froze when she saw the sight of Ressler sitting on the edge of his desk with his unbuttoned shirt open.<br/>It was a <em>glorious</em> sight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final in my <em>Liz is incredibly turned on by Ressler</em> series. These were fun to write and I greatly enjoy reading comments about how you found it so please let me know :)<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening and they had just gotten back from finally arresting the blacklister of the week.<br/>
Liz was glad that Agnes had a sleepover planned for tonight and went straight to her friends house from school because otherwise she’d have to find a last minute sitter.<br/>
The man they were after had led them on a wild goose chase and, while they had gotten him in the end, he had definitely put up a fight. While trying to subdue him, Ressler had been, though not too badly, bruised and cut in the abandoned warehouse they had finally found the blacklister in. </p>
<p>She and Park had just finished interrogating the suspect. Ressler was off somewhere trending to his wounds and after finishing up a few things, Aram had gone home. After catching Cooper up with what they had found, Cooper and Park also left.<br/>
Liz, also ready to head home, walked to the office to grab her things.<br/>
The door and blinds were closed so she wasn’t sure if Ressler was there or not.<br/>
She quietly opened the door and froze when she saw the sight of Ressler sitting on the edge of his desk with his unbuttoned shirt open.<br/>
It was a <em>glorious</em> sight.<br/>
She knew he went to the gym a few times a week and liked to start his mornings with runs and it had <em>very clearly</em> paid off as Liz quietly admired his toned chest.</p>
<p>Her partner (thankfully) had no idea that she was ogling him as he was preoccupied by trying to dress the cut on his upper chest.<br/>
It was in a place where it was awkward for him to do himself and Liz supposed she should probably be a good partner and do it for him (the fact that she would be touching his toned bare chest had <em>absolutely nothing</em> to do with it).<br/>
“How about you let me do that?”<br/>
Ressler’s head jerked up, not realising she had been standing there.<br/>
“Thanks Keen but it’s a small cut, I can manage it fine.”<br/>
She rolled her eyes and moved towards him, shutting the door behind her.<br/>
“Seriously. Men. You don’t have to be such a macho tough guy all the time.”<br/>
A smug grin crossed his face and he replied,<br/>
“Maybe I just <em>am</em> a macho tough guy.”<br/>
Oh he definitely was.<br/>
And he had <em>no idea</em> just how much it turned her on.<br/>
She shook her head and laughed and Ressler smiled. Liz supposed he thought she was laughing at his reply when in reality she was laughing at the lustful thoughts which had clouded her mind yet again.<br/>
She walked closer to him and even though he talked of being a macho man, he willingly gave her the swab and disinfectant so she could take over. </p>
<p>From the way he was sitting on the edge of the desk, the only natural place for her to stand was almost in between his legs and Liz had to admit that she <em>had</em> daydreamed about this, though in a much different scenario.<br/>
She tried to clear her head but the fact that they were alone, late at night, in their dimly lit office didn’t help.<br/>
It also didn’t help that her <em>extremely hot partner</em> was sitting practically shirtless in front of her and she could feel the heat rolling off his body.<br/>
Shaking her head, she swabbed at the cut with the disinfectant.<br/>
Ressler winced at the sting but tried to hide it.<br/>
She rolled her eyes and was about to tease him about it but he looked at her (she realised they were only inches apart) and with a hint of a smile said,<br/>
“I know, I know. Stop being such a macho man.”<br/>
(Was she imagining things or was his voice slightly husky?). Not able to look into his eyes for too long when they were this close, she concentrated back on his wound but jokingly replied,<br/>
“Wow. After seven years I’m finally getting through to you.”<br/>
She didn’t look up but by the rise and fall of his chest, knew he was silently laughing. </p>
<p>There were a few cuts on his torso, one being on his shoulder. She took a step closer to treat it (at least that’s what she told herself) and she had to control her reaction as Ressler automatically opened his legs so she could stand between them.<br/>
Heat was pulsing through her body from being this close to him, her body almost flush against his, and it took everything in her to focus on treating his wounds.<br/>
They were both completely silent but Liz could feel the pressure between them and she was sure Ressler could too. It was hard to miss.<br/>
She put her hand on his chest to steady herself as she disinfected the wound (definitely not because she just wanted to touch him) and he gasped.<br/>
“<em>Fuck</em>. Why are your hands so cold Liz?”<br/>
Okay. She definitely wasn’t imagining it. His voice was most <em>definitely</em> husky. </p>
<p>She was about to say something sarcastic to cover up just how much of an effect he was having on her but they both jerked their heads up and the door swung open to reveal...<br/>
Reddington and Dembe.<br/>
All four of them froze and stared at each other.<br/>
Liz automatically took her hand off Ressler's chest and a slow smirk spread across Red’s face.<br/>
Oh no. She was never going to hear the end of this.<br/>
She moved backward, out from between Ressler’s legs, and cleared her voice.<br/>
“I was… just cleaning his wounds…”<br/>
Next to her Ressler buttoned up his shirt and mirth in his voice, Reddington finally spoke.<br/>
“Well isn’t <em>this</em> cosy?”<br/>
She scowled at him and at Dembe who had a faint smirk.<br/>
“What do you want Red?”</p>
<p>The smirk never left his face.<br/>
“I know Agnes has plans tonight so I was going to ask if you’d like to join Dembe and I for dinner though-” his eyes quickly flicked between her and Ressler “- I now suspect you have plans.”<br/>
Ugh. Liz couldn’t deal with this gleeful, invested in her love life Red and so just to prove a point she replied,<br/>
“Uh no… I don’t think I do.”<br/>
She supposed that Ressler could sense there was another layer to this conversation and felt his gaze on her.<br/>
Red just smirked for what felt like the 100th time in a row and LIz was ready to punch it off his face.<br/>
“Regardless, I think Dembe and I will take that dinner alone. I would hate to interrupt plans you obviously <em>don’t</em> have.”<br/>
And before Liz could say some snarky reply, Red and Dembe left the room and the door was swiftly shut, plunging the office into silence.</p>
<p>Before Liz could think of something jokey to say, Ress spoke up, his voice serious.<br/>
“Ok Liz, you gotta tell me what’s happening.”<br/>
Not being able to meet his eyes, she focused on his hands buttoning up the shirt and shook her head.<br/>
“It’s -”<br/>
“And don’t say it’s nothing. You can’t even look me in the eye.”<br/>
She met the serious, inquisitive and slightly concerned look in his eyes and shook her head again.<br/>
“Can’t you be satisfied knowing it’s nothing serious or life threatening?”<br/>
He looked at her more thoughtfully.<br/>
“I can tell it’s not but clearly it annoys you and amuses Red.”<br/>
She didn’t reply but made the mistake of looking Ressler in the eye again.<br/>
He seemed so genuinely concerned for her and almost protective, and she knew he’d defend her to the ends of the earth. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help the words bubbling up and she stepped back and threw her hands up.<br/>
"You really want to know what's going on Ress?"<br/>
He seemed slightly startled by her sudden outburst.<br/>
"What's going on is that Reddington just <em>has</em> to be <em>so fucking observant</em> so he sees every time just how much you turn me on!"<br/>
Ressler froze and his jaw slowly dropped but she was on a roll now and couldn't stop herself (even though she knew she really should).<br/>
"Red finds it <em>absolutely fucking hilarious</em> and I <em>wish</em> I didn't have these reactions so he'd get off my back but I just -" she clenched her fists, "- I just <em>can't</em> seem to control my reactions to you!"<br/>
He blinked.<br/>
"I...I turn you on?"</p>
<p>She threw her arms up in frustration and the strength of her emotions apparently made it so she didn't care in the moment the impact her honesty would have for the future.<br/>
"Have you not been listening to a word I said?! Like sure you're amazing and I love you and I can't imagine my life without but yeah! You're so fucking hot that sometimes I can't think about anything else and of course <em>those</em> are the moments when Red walks in!"<br/>
He seemed even more shocked than before and this time she was the one who froze.<br/>
<em>Shit</em>.<br/>
She had just told her partner of almost a decade that she loved him.<br/>
<em>Shit!</em><br/>
Why did she let herself get carried away in the moment?</p>
<p>Ressler was still silently staring at her, mouth agape. Liz was debating whether to apologize or run out of the room and deciding the latter sounded better, she turned to head out, only to turn back when Ressler grabbed her hand.<br/>
Liz only had a second to register the broad grin on his face before he pulled her in between his legs and only inches away from his face.<br/>
Heart beating loudly in her chest, Liz was transfixed on the happiness on his face and when he spoke, she loved how husky his voice was.<br/>
“Well thank god Red only realises your reactions because if he saw my reactions to you… let’s just say I would never get a moment of peace and I definitely would not be able to tolerate his teasing better than you did.”</p>
<p>Liz felt a smile light up her face and, with no warning, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. He responded immediately by parting his lips and kissing her back with a fierceness that took her breath away.<br/>
He put his hands around her waist and drew her even closer and she moved her hands from his face to the back of his neck.<br/>
She sucked his lower lip and she grinned as he moaned exactly how she had imagined.<br/>
The sound of some techs walking and talking caused them both to freeze. </p>
<p>The door and blinds were closed so she wasn’t worried about anyone seeing but the noise had brought them out of the bubble they had been in and made her realise they were still at work.<br/>
She met Ressler’s eyes and in a second the worry they had both felt about being caught gave way to laughter at how they had both frozen, as if they were teenagers, and Liz, wrapping her arms back around his neck, whispered,<br/>
“Want to take this out of the office?’<br/>
A grin lit up his entire face.<br/>
“Yes please.”</p>
<p>They tidied themselves up and collected their things, not being able to get the grins off their faces.<br/>
They walked to the elevator like they normally would’ve but when the door closed a smirk came over Ressler’s face and he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her again.<br/>
Unfortunately the door opened a moment later and she missed the feel of his lips against hers. He reached out and intertwined his fingers into hers and gave her a hand a gentle squeeze.<br/>
She giggled at this suddenly very affectionate Ressler and she couldn’t wait to have more of it in this new chapter of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>